


Pressure To The Point

by ThisBitchFakeYEET



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As Sleep_Deprived37 would say of course, Bad Ideas, Don't Judge, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance has the bad idea, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro Has Bad Luck, Sorry Shiro for not being sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBitchFakeYEET/pseuds/ThisBitchFakeYEET
Summary: Pidge mentions something about pressure point pinches, Lance just so happens to be at the right place, at the right time.For Sleep_Deprived37, my all time FAVORITE writer!!! :D
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Pressure To The Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleep_Deprived37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/gifts).



> Hey, this is my first fanfic, or one-shot. I don't know how this works yet, but I do have experience in writing! Only some...
> 
> Thanks for even clicking on this man, ur a true trooper. *salutes*
> 
> Sleep_Deprived37-  
> As you know, I am a really big fan of your writing. This was something little that I thought you might like since I noticed a pattern in your amazing writing. 
> 
> Hope you like this!! ❤

"You know, it's not that hard to kidnap us." Pidge spoke, her voice matching her tired expression. The lounge was where they spent their time when not busy, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all sat on the couch. Lance and Hunk playing a card game while Pidge was doing something on her laptop. Unfortunately, Shiro and Keith had been caught up in some work with messages from the Blade of Mamora so they weren't able to join them.

"What?" Hunk answered, turning around to look at Pidge with a confused expression, Lance peaked his head over and had the same questioning look on his face.

"Think about it. All you have to do is get us alone, and you have a paladin in your hands. You could knock us out, drug us, use the pressure point pinch-"

"Pressure point pinch? What's that?" Lance asked, he tilted his head to the side interrupting Pidge as she started her probably long list. Lance did have the distant question in his head of ' _how did Pidge come to telling us this...?'_ but other than that, he didn't say anything else.

"You know, where you pinch the certain spot on the back of someone's neck. It takes them out like this." Pidge explained, her tired expression cleared and she snapped her fingers in indication that they were out fast.

 _Really_ fast...

"Isn't that just a myth?" Hunk commented, raising his index finger in the air while also raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I tried it on Matt when I first heard it, and he ended up out cold on the floor. You have to get the right spot otherwise it's not going to work." Pidge continued her story, she even chuckled a little bit when mentioning Matt. Though it sounded a little more on the sad side then the funny side...

"Where's this specific spot?" Lance smiled deviously, rubbing his palms together as if he was a villain with an evil plan. Meaning he just got it from the villains he used to see on TV.

"Oh no, nonononono, Lance, this is _not_ a good idea. We could seriously hurt someone!!" Hunk stuttered, he frantically shook his head holding his friend by his shoulders in utter worry.

"Relaaaaaax! Buddy, I would never use it to hurt someone, it would just be like a secret weapon!" Lance smirked to his friend as Hunk removed his hands drom Lance's shoulders.

"Okay..."

"So Pidge, where is this spot?" Lance beamed, rushing in front of Pidge nearly bouncing on his heels as he stood there. Pidge smirked and told him the exact spot where your supposed to pinch, she also seemed to mention something about how it's not going to help in the heat of a fight.

Which she was right about that.

A couple of Vargas later, Lance found himself wondering what would happen if he decided to pinch himself. Bad things obviously...which is why he just settled for going to bed early, to plan on how he was going to test this pressure point pinch.

He got his very bad idea when he caught Shiro in the kitchen alone.

They were having breakfast and he had finished early to go take care of his plate. Which is where Lance jumped up to follow him into the kitchen, with a very nervous looking Hunk trailing behind.

"Oh hey Lance, Hunk, you guys finished pretty fast did you need something?" Shiro casted a warm smile towards them before looking back to washing his plate. Lance put on his devious smile again when Shiro looked away.

"Not exactly..." Lance smiled. Hunk looked at him with wide eyes before immediately started frantically shaking his head. Lance gracefully ignored is friend's frantic warnings and while he felt bad about it, he didn't want this possibly amazing skill to go to waste.

So he took his chance.

Shiro had just finished washing his plate and placed it on the rack when Lance went for the back of his neck...

"What-"

And pinched.

Shiro's eyes went wide in a split second before he seemed to start loosing his balance. He tried to steady himself by putting a hand on the counter but it did nothing when his eyes rolled back and he fell.

"Oh no..." Hunk said in a high pitched voice sugar coated in worry. He held his hands in front of his chest and kept shaking his head from side to side.

"Damn... He's out cold." Lance knealed down by Shiro and patted the side of his face finding that he got no sort of response.

"What happened?" Keith and Pidge dashed into the kitchen to see a nervous Hunk looking down at something behind the counter. Keith narrowed his eyes and stepped forward while Pidge slapped her face and dragged her hand down it.

"Are you kidding me." Pidge mumbled from behind her hand as she groaned in pure annoyance.

Keith had slowly rounded the counter to see his brother collapsed on the floor. His eyes went wide as he gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! Shiro? Hey! Wake up!!" Keith yelled in Lance's face when he stood up and he himself knealed down in front of his fallen brother, shaking at his shoulders. He also seemed to be looking for any signs of injuries.

"I used the pressure point pinch." Lance slowly spoke, he scratched at the back of his head looking sheepish. He never knew Keith was this concerned for his brother, sure he knew he had concerns but this just seemed like paranoia. Yes, Lance was staring to feel bad now. What drove him to even try this on Shiro of all people? He didn't know, but no he has an angry concerned Keith on his hands.

"Pressure point pinch?! Why!?" Keith shrieked back, he tunred to look up at Lance with nothing short of anger written all over his face.

"Uhh..."

"Lance, I told you not to hurt anyone." Pidge stepped over from the other side of the counter to cross her arms over her chest with an unimpressed expression.

"I didn't hurt Shiro!" Lance immediately countered.

"He might be, there was nothing here to break his fall. C'mon, that was anything _but_ painful." Pidge took the liberty of slapping his face again.

"...hmm?" 

Everyone whipped their heads back to Shiro who's half lidded eyes said nothing but confused.

"Thank goodness your awake." Pidge was the first on to say, Shiro started to sit up until he was up on his feet again. He was looking at Lance with a questionable look on his face.

"Why-"

"I don't know!!! IT'S PIDGE'S FAULT FOR TELLING ME!!!" Lance scrambled and pointed to Pidge who whore utter betrayal on her face.

"No, I-"

"Okay, I'm taking Shiro away from you guys now." Keith gracefully interupted, ushering a still very confused Shiro out of the kitchen.

"You can't do that!" Lance yelled back, rushing out of the kitchen to see Keith leading Shiro out of the dinning hall doors.

"YesIcannowbyeee." Keith said in one breath and then he and Shiro were gone.

"Hey Pidge?" Lance asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah?" Pidge answered, she and Hunk coming out of the kitchen to stand next to Lance on either one of his sides.

"What tricks to you have that can take out a certain red boy with a Mullet?"

" _ **NO.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, and possibly leaving a kudos as well. Go subscribe and read what Sleep_Deprived37 has got, it's amazing!! She's got gen fics, and is a really good writer. She deserves all of the kudos she can get, and subscriptions! 
> 
> Thank you! 😁
> 
> Oh, and Sleep_Deprived37 can I request a part 2 to "It's KNIFE To Meet Yah"? I really wanna hear the other half of the story.


End file.
